Huh? Who Am I?
by HidingInTheShadows247
Summary: Summary: Mibuchi Reo has a cousin, a amnesiac cousin and bottlecap addicted cousin, that's going to Seirin High. How lovely…. ?xOC May have BL but not too much, just pure fluff. Rated T, just to be safe. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mibuchi Reo has a cousin, a amnesiac cousin and bottlecap addicted cousin, that's going to Seirin High. How lovely…. ?xOC May have BL but not too much, just pure fluff.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. I just own Ayase.

This is under a dare that I have to fulfill after losing to my friend in a game. I am supposed to make a fanfic about someone that I barely know and that would be the Rakuzan High team. I just find them quite shady, you know…

Anyways, here it is… Please tell me if this is a bad idea and if I shouldn't continue.

Reviews are really appreciated.

P.S

_BEEP means SMS_

_BEEP means his reply._

* * *

_Reo-kun, Ayase is coming…._

In all his life, Mibuchi Reo can say that he is not afraid of anything. Well, maybe he gets scared of Akashi and a few insects here and there but he still has the guts to face them whenever the occasion arises but a new kind of dread surfaced when he read his aunt's text message to him.

_Reo-kun, Ayase is coming…._

Out of all the things that could happen to him, why must it be this? He's gotten used to Hayama's strange nickname to him and all other jibes due to his motherly but strict nature but he knows well that this obstacle is the very definition of his limit.

_Reo-kun, Ayase is coming…._

How on Earth is going to explain why he has to take a leave for two days when it's the start of the Basketball season?

_Is coming -_

-scratch that… how is going to be able to leave-

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow?

"Reo-nee! Time for practice!"

'Only one way to find out…'

* * *

Who am I again?

Ah, Mibuchi Ayase… Nearly slipped my mind.

And I wear an eye-patch over my left eye.

Hmm, that's the best greeting I could give you if I use my own words but if you want a more elaborate greeting, I have one.

Hi, my name is Mibuchi Ayase.

I'm fifteen years old, born on May 24th, 1998 and I am 160 cm high.

I have gray hair that according to people is untamable so I was advised to just leave it the way it is now.

I also like bottlecaps and can devour cherries in record speed and can make a thousand cherry stem knots if I want to.

And apparently, I got into an accident that affected the memory storage center of my brain so I tend to forget things quickly and oh, I only have one eye since I lost my left eye to the accident too.

But despite that, people still find me cute (not that I'm vain and everything) and one of those people is my cousin who goes to a school called Rakuzan High while I have to go to a school called Seirin High.

Well, that's me…

I am currently riding on a train on my way to my new town.

That is, according to this text message from someone called Mibuchi Reo who claims to be my cousin who is going to pick me up at…..

Where was he supposed to pick me up?

Wait…Where am I?

Who is 'I'?

Ah, Mibuchi Ayase… yes… must…remember…

BEEP

Ah, a message from this Mibuchi Reo…

_Are you there yet?_

Where is this 'there'?

BEEP

_You forgot again, didn't you?_

I quickly typed 'Yes…' and sent it off.

BEEP

_You are currently in a train and you are Mibuchi Ayase, don't forget that! You are heading to a whole new prefecture so you better listen carefully. After you get off the train, find a place with a big letter M called Maji Burger and you'll find a guy that holds the sign that says 'Mibuchi Ayase',then that will be me, allright?_

Oh, okay…

I'll meet up with this guy at a place called… Magic Burger…or something?

Who is this guy again?

_Who are you? _

BEEP

_I am your cousin, Mibuchi Reo and I will be picking you up after you get off the train._

_But I've never met you!_

_You already met me but you just forgot so just listen to me before you get hurt!_

So I'm under orders from someone who I barely know? That doesn't sound safe at all. My mother told me to listen to the people I know but I don't remember ever meeting this Mibuchi Reo before so he's a stranger.

That's what my mother told me before I left the house.

Yeah…. My mother…

Who's my mother?

Do I have a mother?

_Hey, do I have a mother?_

BEEP

_Of course, you have one!_

_You know so much about me, considering you're a stranger. Just who are you?_

BEEP

_I told you, I am your cousin…and my name is Mibuchi Reo._

Oh, he's my cousin! that means I've seen him before! He's not a stranger after all!

_You're not a stranger!_

BEEP

_FINALLY! Yes, I am not a stranger!_

The train suddenly stopped and caught me off guard and I ended up sandwiching the person sitting next to me. I quickly got up and apologized to the person which turned out to be an elderly woman.

"I am really sorry, ma'am! Please forgive me!" I bowed yet again after saying my umpteenth apology.

"Oh, it's alright! It always happens…" The old lady smiled at me so I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Is this your stop, ma'am?" I asked. She nodded and began picking her bags up. I was faster than her so I managed to grab two of her bags in one hand and helped her stand up with the other.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" she bashfully says.

"It's okay, ma'am! It's the least I can do for squishing you!" I beamed another smile at her as I slowly helped her down the platform and for the first time, I got a good look at the new place. The station was buzzing with people that push each other for a seat at the train and from what I see, 50 meters from here, there is no mercy as to who gets the last ticket, proven by the man in a black tux pickpocketting a ticket of a pink-haired girl with big fronts who was immersed in a conversation with a man with dark blue hair and dark tan. Almost like a ganguro…

"Ooh," the old lady suddenly exclaimed. I turned to look at her and she looked very distressed.

"I s there anything wrong ma'am?" she nodded and explained to me that all the porters were busy so she doesn't have any help in carrying her bags to the benches where her nephew was waiting for her…

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll help you!"

"Oh, I possibly can't ask you to do that!" I shook my head and grabbed her bags, saying that I insist that I help her.

"Oh, alright!" I chuckled at her response and we had a small conversation as we traversed the populous station to get to the benches where her nephew immediately took over the job of carrying her bags as soon as he saw us. They soon said goodbye though the old lady insisted that I come have dinner with them, which I gallantly refused because I had something to do…

Which I apparently forgot what it exactly was…

Come on, think, brain of mine, think!

Mine? Me?

Who was I again?

Where am I?

"Ah, Dai-chan! My ticket it's missing!" a loud voice interrupted my musing and I could see a pink-haired girl patting her bag and sweater for her ticket while the guy beside her scolded her for not taking a closer watch over her stuff…

Wait…

Ticket..

Pink..

Ganguro…

50 meters…

Guy in black tux…

I turned around to find the familiar blotch of black in the crowd and found him pressing himself against the strong current of people pushing among themselves as well.

* * *

Target Confirmed….

Distance between points A and B…

3 meters… hearing and vocal quality… 96.99%

Proceed?

Delete Memory?

Memory Deleted…

* * *

And before I could do anything, I open my eyes to see the man in the black tuxedo running away while being chased by men dressed in casual clothing and are carrying guns…

"What happened?"

I looked around to find everyone staring at me in disbelief. Then I heard a deep and throathy chuckle coming from behind me and I looked up to see a giant ganguro looming over me with an amused smirk on his face.

"You have guts, kid." The ganguro said.

I remember my mother telling me that it's polite to face the person talking to you, stranger or not, especially if they have a gun in their hands or if they are dangerous and that strangers are dangerous and I don't know this guy but it seems he knows me..

He knows me?

Who am I? I forgot…

"Excuse me, sir? But do you know who I am?" I asked the ganguro who looked surprised at my question.

"You were practically introducing yourself to us awhile ago then you don't know who you are?" he asked in disbelief.

I simply nodded and was dismayed when the guy just burst into more laughter and appears to be incapable of answering my question so I turned to the girl beside her

"Excuse me, can you tell me who I am?" the pinkette also seemed stunned but made a move to answer my question.

"Y-you said that your name was Mibuchi A-Ayase…" she said.

Mibuchi Ayase…must…not… forget….

"Thank you." I bowed in thanks and then proceeded to walk away from the crowd who just stood there. I thought this place was a train station and has many people killing each other for a seat, so why are they just standing there? Were they playing statues?

Huh, beats me...

* * *

Pinkette's P.O.V

"Ah, he's gone! And I haven't gotten to thank him yet!" I whined as I tried to find the hair color of that mysterious person named Mibuchi Ayase. He saved my ticket from being stolen by some bastard in tuxedo.

If he hadn't gone and rescued my ticket, I would never get to see my grandma on her deathbed!

"Give up, Satsuki. He's gone like the wind…." Dai-chan said.

"Hmmph," I pouted.. "How would you know?"

"I was the partner of the most presence-less basketball player there is. I can tell.." I pouted even more. The chances are slim that I would get to see my savior ever again and if I meet him, I would be sure to get every bit of information about him that I can get my hands on.

"Mibuchi Ayase, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

HI, everyone ! I'm back!

After my friend held my beloved Quentin Tarantino collection, hostage, I was forced to type this up quickly...  
Sorry if things seemed to fast pace and confusing but I'll get to that right after I rescue my collection from the my friend's evil self...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy his and please leave reviews on how I did this time... I would really appreciate it!

* * *

I then started to wander aimlessly, looking at stuff and before I knew it, I was standing under a fast food restaurant with a big, yellow, M in it. I'm not hungry so why would my legs lead me here?

BEEP

BEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

I quickly got out my phone from my pocket to see who was texting me…

"Huh? Mibuchi Reo? Who's this?"

BEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

In the end, I wound up answering it despite the fact that I do not know this guy.

"Hello?"

"_Ayase? Is this you?"_

"According to that pink-haired girl, I am Ayase. Who is this please?"

"It's me! Reo! Your cousin!"

"I have a cousin?"

"_I thought we cleared this up back in the train… Yes, I am your cousin and I would like to ask you where you are."_

"I don't know either. Wait…I rode a train? Why am I here?"

"_Urgh, why don't you just take a look around and see some landmarks that I could use to find you?"_

"Sure…Ahmm, I'm under a sign with a big, yellow M in it. Does that help?"

"_Ha? Ah, hehe, turn around!"_

"Okay…." And as I turned around, a guy with long eyelashes jumped at me and began to hug the air out of me..

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" were the first things he said as he pulled away from me…

I don't know how to react since I don't really know the guy. He was the one that jumped out of nowhere to hug me and mother said that unless strangers grope me or take me to dark places, I shouldn't kick them in the shin or practice cat skinning on them.

"Ummm… Do I know you?"

The guy's cheery façade suddenly turned gloomy as he reached out to grab one of my shoulders. "Oi, oi, I'm your cousin…"

I tilted my head in confusion… "I have a cousin?"

The guy just nodded. "My name's Mibuchi Reo and please don't forget that while we're here, allright, Ayase?"

Huh? Who's Ayase? Was it supposed to be me?

"Am I Ayase?" I asked. The guy-now-namde-Reo-my-cousin just sighed and shot me a smile before ruffling my hair.

"You never change, do you, twerp.." Why would I change?

"Was I supposed to?" he was about to open his mouth to answer me when a loud shout that came from nowhere interrupted him.

"Oi, Reo-nee! There you are!" said the unknown voic-

* * *

High frequency percentage…

89.956%

* * *

"Hayama, no!"

* * *

Remaining tolerance level….

67.88%

Irritation Factor Found!

Formulating elimination procedures…

* * *

"Ah, who is this, Reo-nee?"

96.02% of success…

* * *

"I said, don't!"

Launch procedure?

* * *

BAM!

"Ack! That hurts!"

"Hayama!"

"I told you don't call me like that!"

* * *

Delete Memory?

Memory Deleted.

* * *

I blink and I found myself in a weird position.

A guy was sprawled on the ground with a bloody nose with two people trying to revive him while another guy with long lashes was holding my right hand while he barked orders on how to revive the bloody-nosed guy.

"Try slapping him!" the long-lashes guy ordered.

SLAAP..

"Ack! Captain! What was that for?" the bloody-nosed guy glared at his companions who had red hair and had heterochromatic eyes while the bulkier of the two of them helped him up.

"You didn't listen to me when I said wake up." Red Eyes simply said as he smiled. When he smiled, my face started to heat up and I had the urge to giggle and squeal so I opted to just look away and left my hair cover my flaming face.

"Aree? Ayase? Are you back to normal?"

Ayase? Who's that? I turned to the guy with the long-lashes and tiltled my head in confusion.

"Who's Ayase? Is that supposed to be me?"

Silence….

"And who are you? Why do you have long-lashes?"

More Silence…

"Hello?"

The guy with long-lashes sighed. "I feared that would happen…" he handed me a small card and told me to read it while we take the guy with the bloody-nose to a clinic nearby. I accepted the card since I don't know where I am and who I am so why not ask for a little help.

Though I do not recall me ever starting to fall asleep.

* * *

Mibuchi's P.O.V

"The doctor's said that he'll be fine. Just give him a few days and he'll be back with nothing but a bruise."

I sighed in relief as Akashi sat down to fill in the form handed to us earlier. As soon as we managed to revive Hayama, we rushed him to a clinic to stop his nose's excessive bleeding and though Ayase had his memory was wiped clean again, it's still good that he's not in his Math Mode.

Speaking of Ayase, he's currently sleeping in my lap after initially falling asleep on the trek to the clinic. I swear that he's going to be the death of me if he doesn't get his act together especially since he insisted to go to Seirin not Rakuzan.

Thinking of the trouble he may possibly cause, I can't help but sigh again.

"So…" Red Eyes began. "This is your cousin, Reo?"

"Hai…" I watched as Akashi looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What is with the eyepatch then?" Nebuya asked after taking a look at Ayase.

"He got into an accident when he was still 8 years old, lost his eyes and his ability to store memory unless it has a big impact on him. He manages to recover those with triggers but for others like names, numbers, places and etc. They're a goner…" I explained.

"That does not explain why he punched Kotaro earlier…" Akashi drawled out. Geez, can't they give me a break?

"Well, you see, his father is a computer geek and his mother is a teacher so he grew up in a calculating kind of environment and when he lost his memories, he was surrounded in nothing but technology for the next two years so he unconsciously developed a habit to calculate everything in his mind from decisions to what kind of peas he wants for dinner…"

"And?" Akashi pressed on..

"Because he's been growing up in a very silent environment, the tiniest set him off, like Hayama calling me 'Reo-nee'. He hates incorrect labels on names so he tends to get violent…unconsciously."

"Ha-Ah?" Nebuya shook his head. "I don't get it.."

Akashi smiled. Uh-oh… "You don't have to Ekichi…" He then looked me in the eyes before breaking into another grin. "You thought you could hide that from me, didn't you, Reo?"

I shook my head. "Never…." His grin grows even wider and Nebuya seemed to be more confused.

"What do you mean 'hide', Captain?" he asked but Akashi just told him to drop the subject and being the loyal man Ekichi is, he let the topic slide by…

"So tell me, Reo, what is he doing here?" Akashi asked again.

"School…He's here for school." I murmured softly as Ayase began fidgeting from his spot. I dropped my gaze at him before ruffling his hair. He's the exact replica of his mother, eyes and all.

"Which school does he plan to attend? Rakuzan, perhaps?" I shook my head.

"Ie, I think it's that new school… Seirin High, I think was the name." I looked up at Akashi just to see him smiling even wider.

"Ah, a perfect place to cultivate new talent." He murmured before looking me again in the eyes. "He and my acquaintance would surely get along."

Acquaintance? He had someone down in Seirin?

"Maybe my acquaintance can guide your cousin as he starts his day there. I'm sure he's up for the challenge."

"Are you sure? I mean it's supposed to be the 2nd day of school already. He must be busy.." I reasoned. Deep inside, I did not want to be in debt to Akashi because ever since our first day at Rakuzan, I knew he was a silver tongue…

"That's not going to be a problem…Please wait a moment." And with that, he was gone to talk the unfortunate soul into a deal from hell.

I looked down at my sleeping cousin. 'I'm so sorry for this, Ayase.'

* * *

I just woke up to the sound of an alarm clock.

I tried to remember what happened yesterday but all I remember was the time I rang a doorbell, I spilled miso soup all over my pants and a rough tongue licking my feet.

I admit the last part was disgusting but I need to recover as much memories as I can-

I…

Who am I again?

I swear I knew my name…

It's on the tip of my tongue!

Akame?

Akane?

I feel like I'm getting nowhere with this…

I put on my eyepatch before standing up to start stretching.

"Ayase! Come down! Breakfast's ready!" an elderly voice suddenly yelled out of the blue.

Ayase? Is that my name?

It sounds….okay…

I looked around in my room and saw that it was slightly…passable.

I can guess that I just moved in since there were lots of boxes scattered around the room with labels like 'clothes', 'pictures' and 'books' that I doubt I will remember.

Then in the corner of my eye, a single yellow post-it note was stuck to the empty table.

"Dear Future Me,

I just want to remind you that today will be your 1st day at school and you have yo get dressed to find the 2nd post-it with instructions. So hurry up and get-changing.

P.S the elder woman with you is your grandmother Mibuchi Kagome.

P.P.S your uniform is on the left dresser. The one with mysterious dent."

Huh, so I guess I am a thoughtful person then… thinking about the future and all.

I stuck the note back in the desk and headed over the left dresser, the one with the mysterious dent and when I opened it up, school uniforms were lined up in order of use, from Monday to Friday. Since it's Tuesday, I grabbed that uniform and put it on quickly.

When I grabbed the coat, I felt the post-it stuck on the back. I grabbed it and read what the Past Me has written for me.

"Dear Future Me,

Good, you're dressed. Now go down there and eat your breakfast but don't eat or drink anything with soda because you'll regret your decision in the next three days to come.

P.S WE LOVE CHERRIES!

P.P.S Don't forget to grab as may bottlecaps as you can today."

I guess the fact that I love cherries and bottlecaps isn't easily forgotten. That's good. I have A constant memory to always hold on to. That's reassuring…

Grabbing my bag, I noticed another yellow post-it stuck to it.

"I already packed this bag with what you might need today so be rest assured."

I am definitely awesome…

I slung my bag over my shoulder and as I went into the kitchen , a heavenly aroma assaulted my nose. I took a peek into the kitchen and found a woman dressed in a purple yukata setting miso soup on the table…

Who was this woman? I'm pretty sure I knew her name before…

"Ah, Ayase! You're up!" she then beckoned me to sit in the table and being the person that I am, I followed her orders and sat down.

"Ittadakimasu!" she murmured and when she found me gazing at her curiously, she gestured me to do the same.

"A-ah, I-Itadakimas-su.." she smiled then began to eat her food and I dug in as well. I don't know this woman but there was something about her cooking that was really familiar. I can't recall where I tasted this kind of cooking before but I know that my mouth has eaten something like this before.

" I guess you might have forgotten about me so I'll reintroduce myself.." I nodded as I continued to chew.

"My name is Mibuchi Kagome and I am your grandmother. Your name is Mibuchi Ayase and Reo is your cousin. Our address and all other necessary information you might need is in this booklet –" she then handed me a small but thick booklet, with a necklace thing attached at the end, which I gratefully took, "So don't lose it!"

She beamed another smile at me before we resumed eating our breakfast in silence.. since I'm not such a heavy eater, I ended up eating half of everything but chugged down cherries instead.

"Uhm, according to this booklet, I'm supposed to leave for Seirin at around 7 o'clock. Where is Seirin, exactly?" I asked but she smiles yet again.

"Your cousin's friend has made arrangements for you so don't worry, he should be here right about…"

DING DONG

"Now… get ready alright, I'll answer the door." I nodded as I popped another cherry in my mouth, moaning a little when it's fruity goodness burst in my mouth as I bit into it.

God, I love cherries…

I put the booklet necklace around my neck, grabbed my bag and made sure to put my cherry ration in safely before going in front to slip my shoes on. When I reached the door, I saw a boy with light blue hair and emotionless light blue eyes and face. He turned to look at me before bowing.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. We met yesterday…" I nodded sheepishly at his greeting and went on to explain that I kind of forgotten who he was because of my condition which according to the booklet is short term memory.

"Well, since you introduced yourself, I'll introduce myself as well. I'm.."

Who was I again?

I checked the book again and nodded as I read my name again.

"I'm Mibuchi Ayase. Nice to meet you, though I'd forget all about you in the next days to come, as well as myself." He nodded again and soon we were on our way to Seirin. He explained what happened on the first day and I did my best to remember even just a smidge of what he said.

From what I remembered in what he said, his ex-captain in some school asked him to guide through my life in Seirin as a challenge in how to improve his communication skill and that my name is Mibuchi Ayase which according to him, I forgot two blocks before.

"Come to think of it,why are you wearing an eyepatch?" he asked after he told me a bit more of the first day…

"Uhmmm… wait,,,let me check…." I grabbed my booklet again and looked for the part where my eyepatch was explained.

"According to this, along with losing my capability to retain memories, I also lost my left eye in the accident." He only nodded and kept quiet for the rest of our walk.

I actually like this guy…. He's silent by nature so I don't have to talk so much and the silence still isn't considered awkward, rather it's comforting…. I don't mind walking like this everyday to….

Where are we going?

We? Who's this guy?

Huh?

Who am I?

"Ahmm.. Who are you again?" the guy beside me faltered a bit before he looked at me again.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am here to guide you during your school year here at Seirin and Seirin is the school that we are heading to and your name is Mibuchi Ayase and yes, you've asked the same question a lot of times now."

"Ah..okay.." I resumed walking beside me as I repeated what he said in my head.

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya…

He's not a stranger…

We're going to school together…

And my name is Mibuchi Ayase…

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya…

He's not a stranger…

We're going to school together…

WHAM…

"Ouch!" I clutched my shoulder as the person who bumped into me, just waved off an apology. " So mean…"

"Are you okay, Ayase-san?" I nodded and there was something akin to relief that flashed through his eyes.

"We better hurry up, Kuroko-k-kun? Is that right?"

"Hai… Oh, we're nearly there…." we sped up a bit and made it with spare time before the bell rang. And with that time, he had gotten the chance to show me around school as well as draw a small map for me of the school in my little booklet.

"It's a pretty big school so be careful…Always keep your booklet with you at all times." He reminded me as he handed me the booklet back. I swallowed the cherry that I was chewing on before taking it back.

"I will…." He then gave a small smile before turning back to read his novel while I turned my gaze towards the window. The sky was so blue today that it somehow reminds me of blueberries which were darker but still delicious but not as delicious as cherries that are now in my bag waiting for me to devour them while we wait for the teacher to arrive…

This isn't so bad….

I might just like this….

Wait…where am I?

"Sensei's here! Everyone, stand up…." A girl in front ordered.

What's going on?! Where am I ? Who are these people?

…..

Who am I?

My heart begins to pound….

I feel so nervous….

God, I feel so scared!

Someone…..

"Bow!"

I awkwardly bent my body in a bow while I raked my eyes all over the room to look for something familiar… I looked at the desks, chairs, even the notebooks and pens of the other people but I couldn't figure anything…

I looked at the windows as a final result and I fund the sky today was a beautiful shade of blue… almost like delicious blueberries… but not as delicious as cherries….

Cherries..

Bag….

Blueberries….

Teacher….

Wait…

Kuroko…

* * *

Default Settings…

Auto-pilot …

Engage Auto-pilot?

Auto-Pilot engaged….

Delete Memory?

Memory Deleted…

* * *

"Ayase ?"


End file.
